1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ammunition cartridge storing and loading tools for firearms magazines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many contemporary ammunition box designs that are configured to sterily store and also load ammunition cartridges into firearms magazines do not have the ability to store and load more than one row of cartridges. Designs that do allow for the storage and loading of multiple rows of cartridges often require a large number of moving components to facilitate the alignment and urging of successive rows of cartridges into a magazine. Unfortunately, history has revealed time and time again that apparatuses with a large number of moving parts often have reduced reliability in outdoor environments.
At the moment, there exists no prior art design of ammunition storage and loading apparatuses that can align successive rows of ammunition cartridges for urging into a magazine without the utilization of a large number of moving components.